


"Мимикрия"

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: Constantine Saxatov [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Other, Pre-Het, Routine, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Молодой студент и взрослый работающий мужчина делят съемную квартиру в мире, где нечисть не в ладах с человечеством.
Series: Constantine Saxatov [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815679





	1. Под самым носом.

**Author's Note:**

> AU-шки мои AU-шки.  
> Персонаж Томас принадлежит Марэку! ( https://twitter.com/Herbebomb_art )
> 
> К слову, у Томаса и Константина смена сущности.
> 
> Оригинальная история с людьми-растениями слишком длинная, чтобы ее публичить. А вот аушками можно баловаться коротко, за это их и люблю.

Квартира в стиле «минимализм» подразумевала под собой наименьшее количество тех самых деталей интерьера, что обязаны создавать уют по канонам приличного общества. А это значит: никаких фарфоровых или деревянных статуэток и стеклянных шаров с гелем и блестками, никаких рамочек с фотографиями, лакированных ракушек, и уж точно никаких ваз с цветами. Нет смысла втаскивать на съемное жилье лишний груз, зная, что однажды, скорее всего, вновь придется сниматься и отбывать восвояси.

Два молодых мужика даже без всей этой мелкой уютной шушеры могли придать помещению живой вид, атмосферу. На свое усмотрение, конечно. Например, в комнатке, занятой студентом, одна из нейтрально-серых стен оказалась заклеенной плакатами бешеных музыкальных групп с одинаково лохматыми исполнителями — разнились певцы лишь по половому признаку и количеству напяленной одежды. Еще одну стену занимали постоянно меняющиеся распечатки учебных материалов особой важности. А на столе наматывала цифры счетчику электричества декоративная лампа типа «магический шар».

Томас, как взрослый и серьезный мужчина, не видел смысла в наличии светильника, лишенного функции освещать, и притягательного только лишь симпатичными маленькими молниями под оболочкой стеклянной сферы. Лампа не только не светила, но и воняла озоном, если студент вдруг отвлекался от своих занятий и играл с этим электроприбором. Не то что бы Томасу шар совсем уж не нравился, но мужчина старался выключать светильник, когда сосед по квартире надолго где-то задерживался или вовсе сутками отсутствовал.  
Ибо зачем магическому шару трудиться, если рядом нет колдуньи? В данном случае — колдуна. Рыжеволосый студент, тезка экзорциста из комикса «Константин» с магией был на «Вы», но не скрывал того, что немного колдовать умеет. Мало того, Константин («Кос-тян, если выговоришь, а если нет, то называй Боунс, так в этой стране мне уже привычно») сразу при знакомстве предупредил, что будет справляться своими силами, если вдруг на него нападет какой-нибудь недруг («любитель человечинки, ну ты понимаешь, да»).

И, разумеется, Томас понимал. Работая в полиции, он имел широкое представление о беспорядках, которые творит нечистая сила, скрывающаяся среди людей и под масками людей. Еще Том прекрасно знал, что оставшиеся чистокровные люди, коих было уже меньше половины от населения, делали не менее ужасные вещи с темной силой, и нередко с другими людьми, которых путали с нечистью по тем или иным причинам.  
Нечисть же «своих» никогда с людьми не путала.  
Но это не означало, что среди скрытных сущностей царил «мир».

Не всякому виду нелюдей требовалась для жизни именно человеческая энергия, но таких существ было очень много. Не всякая особь такого вида хотела убивать людей — чаще всего хватало крупиц сил, отнятых или принятых в дар.  
Да, энергию можно было получить легально, но увы, это зависело от расположения человека к нелюдю, и никакое магическое воздействие не подделало бы настоящих чувств.  
Среди таящейся нечисти так же тайно ходили рассказы о случаях сладкой истинной открытости человеческих душ перед счастливчиками-нелюдями. Были там и любовь, и ненависть, и натуральное безумие пополам с ужасом — в общем, на любой вкус.  
И не факт, что это все не выдумки.

В быту же полиции и Томаса, увы, оставалась чернуха — трупы людей, «выпитых» темными, трупы темных, казненных людьми, и жалобы тех и других на покушения разного рода. Все это в сочном гарнире из бытовых ситуаций вроде автоаварий, пьяных драк, семейных скандалов и вандализма.  
Отчетов приходилось писать столько, что чаще всего Томас старался взять эту работу на дом. В своей спальне он мог устроиться на своей широкой кровати со своим аккуратным ноутбуком, развалившись почти что в чем мать родила, ну то есть в любимых пижамных штанах, а не париться в форме. Или в этом же прикиде кочевать меж спальней и кухней, благо, сосед-студент уже привык и игнорировал, если вдруг присутствовал на квартире.

И сегодня он явно был дома. Странно, что посвятил единственный на загруженной неделе выходной углубленной зубрежке в своей комнате, а не тусовке по клубам с легкой выпивкой. Не иначе, как скоро зачет.  
Возвращаясь к теме уютных мелочей — иногда их дико не хватало. Томас задумался об этом, когда пересек очень приятный, но небольшой пушистый ковер и наступил на хрустящий колкий фантик, спрятавшийся на его границе с твердым полом. Угодить на колючку босой ногой было не слишком-то кайфово, и вдвойне раздражало то, что остался этот хлам от рыжего Боунса.  
Сладкоежка нередко палился «уликами» именно своего сахарного пристрастия, будь то пятна от джема, фантики или крошки, но при этом громко ворчал, натыкаясь на раскиданные, то есть разложенные по полу ненадолго вещи полицейского, особенно на сброшенные на пол портупеи. Отчего-то перевязи из ремешков студента дико будоражили. Томас бы понял, если бы от соседа веяло неприязнью в такие минуты, ибо знал — тот из страны, где ремнями наказывают детей. Но от Константина явственно тянуло… интересом. Было похоже на отголосок легкого фетиша. И ругался он, очевидно, потому, что смущался этого. Наверняка хранил на своих гаджетах фото с девицами в ремешках. Том не собирался ничего говорить по данному поводу, как и выходить из зоны комфорта с раскиданными портупеями.

Фантик отправился в мусорный компрессор с отсеками для раздельного сбора, а хмурый Томас — проведать соседа. Несмотря на тишину в доме, он точно знал, что сейчас парень в своей комнате, а не на очередной подработке. Скорее всего, сидит на кровати, обложившись учебниками и ноутом. Сквозь прикрытую дверь ощущалось его присутствие — тепло и живая сила. Не каждый молодой человек мог так сильно излучать в нынешний стрессовый век, и не каждый бы решился открыто это делать. Те, кто умел, ставили на себя магическую защиту. Томас знал, что Боунс защиту ставил тоже, но поставил неправильно, и для ее активации требовалось употребление алкоголя. Что ж, похоже, сегодня он не пил.  
Стукнув в дверь, выглядевшую так, словно ту притащили из неведанных далей и наспех воткнули сюда, Том подождал и приоткрыл ее. Парень, действительно заваленный учебой по уши, встрепенулся на кровати и снял наушники, обращая внимание на сожителя. Экран ноута пестрел несколькими окнами с текстом и одним окошком с мелькающим видеоклипом. Константин любил представлять из себя эдакого Юлия Цезаря, окунаясь в мультизадачность. Потому сейчас он еще и переписывался на мобиле, поглядывая на Томаса краем глаза.

— Ужинать будешь? — полюбопытствовал тот. Внимание мужчины приковала деталь, которой раньше не было. Константин просиживал привычные плотные джинсы, но теперь они поддерживались на нем узкими черными подтяжками.  
Ремешковый фетиш вышел на новый уровень? Интересно.

— Неа. Но буду обедать, — Боунс чужого внимания к обновке не заметил, ненадолго влипши в экран, и снова отрываясь. Его взгляд, как обычно, скользил с одного глаза мужчины на другой, будто парень не мог выбрать, в какой ему удобнее смотреть, в карий или голубой. И если бы Томасу была доступна телепатия, он бы узнал, что так дело и обстояло. Еще он выяснил бы, что при первом знакомстве эти глаза насторожили будущего соседа до мурашек по спине, как обычно настораживала собеседников Боунса его огненная шевелюра.  
Их обоих причисляли к роду нечисти за такие приметы.

— Вечером у меня свиданка с грязной посудой, — очередная подработка студента в очередной кафешке. Деньги быстро улетали за жилье, выпивку и тусовки. — Буду в мыльно-пивной пене, ну ты понимаешь~  
— Тогда закажу нам обед на дом, — предложил Томас. — Что-нибудь из азиатской кухни.  
— На твой вкус, — разговор закончился, так как на мониторе ноута клип сменился на новый, и обильное мелькание певичек в трусах подсказало Тому — пора валить. Иначе он рисковал дождаться изменения запаха человека. О эти прекрасные молодые пареньки, возбуждающиеся от малейшего чиха! Как же неудобно жить с такими, когда обладаешь повышенной чувствительностью к сексуальному возбуждению, сладкому, с пряноватым привкусом.

Вдвойне неудобно, когда это самое возбуждение тебе необходимо, как пища, но носитель «еды» не должен об этом узнать, иначе это грозит гибелью.  
Сначала одному, затем второму.


	2. Аркан

В животе негромко заурчало, потому что кое-кто с самой ранней рани удрал на учебу, не позавтракав. В холодильнике с вечера дожидались бутерброды, но пришлось им с удивлением продолжать созерцать закрытую дверь, ведь Константин, собиравшийся впопыхах и в полусвете шара-ночника, забыл взять ланчбокс с собой. Еще он забыл ручку и наушники с вечно спутанным проводом, но это уже не так беспокоило на фоне нарастающего в квартире напряжения.

Сосед по жилищу, Томас РэдБилберри, на несколько дней погряз, как в зыбучих песках, во взятой на дом работе — из-за каких-то яростных проверок свыше он, полисмен, был вынужден заполнять и перезаполнять целое кладбище отчетов и прочих чисто символических таблиц для услады чинов, а не ловить по улицам и заугольным закоулкам ушлых преступников. Добросовестно занятый делом мужчина фактически не показывался из своей комнаты, и Константина, если быть совсем откровенным, это полностью устраивало, пока он в одно прекрасное утро сквозь сон не сообразил — Том действительно несколько суток не покидал квартиру. Он стопроцентов голоден!

Чем опасен голод инкуба? Хотя бы уже тем, что, как и у любой темной сущности, этот голод утоляется засчет чужой энергии, чаще всего легкодобываемой человеческой. Не поставивший магическую защиту человек имел повышенный риск попасть в ловушку, и быть если не «съеденным», то «обкусанным».  
Первых, обнаруживая спрятанные трупы, отправляли в морг, а вторых, еще живых, в больницы.  
И пусть даже в случае с сексуальной нечистью жертвы получали удовольствие, мало кто из людей мечтал скончаться от потери сил таким образом, разве что двинутые извращенцы или самоубийцы.

Ни к первым, ни ко вторым Константин себя никогда не относил. Он вообще впал в шок и праведный гнев, когда, спустя полгода жизни бок о бок в одной квартире, Томас сам ему открылся, заявив о принадлежности к нечеловеческому роду. Можно сказать, что доверил свою жизнь, но в ту минуту студента мало волновали деликатные моменты ситуации и движущие мотивы Томаса, потому что он психанул, обругал инкуба ("Черт ирландский!") и его сверхъестественную братию ("Да все вы там собаки сатанинские!"), и собрался переезжать немедленно. В два часа ночи и с остатками стипендии в кармане шорт совершать такое было дурной и опасной затеей, так что Том перехватил его уже в прихожей и полушепотом отговорил от поспешных решений. Тихий голос действительно способен образумить паникера лучше криков. Огрызнувшийся Константин вернулся в ставшую родной комнату, хряпнул банку пива и за бессонную ночь сидения перед ноутбуком смирился с новыми знаниями, новыми печалями.

И довольно быстро обнаружил во всей ситуации плюсы. Территория инкуба отпугивала немало других охочих до людской крови, а раз Константин жил у хозяина территории буквально под боком — ему приходилось меньше беспокоиться за свою сохранность в квартире. Нарушать границы рисковали разве что такие мелочи, как бесы сонного паралича, или же домовые, но эти ребята редко несли серьезную угрозу.  
Вторым плюсом являлось то, что теперь Томас был более откровенен, то есть сообщал о своем голоде, не всегда прямыми словами и не всегда без подколки, однако. Студент мог видеть чернеющие белки глаз соседа по квартире и знать, что следует спрятаться — убежать или же выпить алкоголя. Из-за глупой ошибки во время ритуала когда-то в подростковости, теперь Саксатов способен был активировать защиту только употреблением спиртных напитков, от двух глотков. Разве что кефир не помогал, ведь его требовалось о-очень много, чтобы получить эффект, а столько пить — брюхо лопнет.  
В третьих, Константин теперь еще на этапе зарождения отбрасывал идею заниматься онанизмом в квартире, и краснел при мысли о том, что, когда он это делал раньше, Томас всякий раз об этом знал. Нечаянное, бесконтрольное возбуждение по ночам и не только никуда, конечно, не делось, однако специально смотреть порнушку парень прекратил. В этой новой реальности, если ему было скучно, он включал всякие документалки, лекции и мастер-классы, и вместо члена в руках держал кисточки, проволоку и прочие мелочи для поделок. Так над его кроватью появился несколько кривой, но очень старательный ловец снов с бусинами и большим красным пером, а на запястье — самодельная фенечка с русской надписью «НАФИГ».

И в данный момент, в четыре часа вечера, эту фенечку Константин был готов сгрызть, до того хотелось пожрать. Денег на буфет не осталось — на прошлой неделе студент умудрился в драке с уличным забиякой испортить единственную приличную кофту, и был вынужден потратиться на новую. Прощайте, покупные обеды! Прощайте, поездки на общественном транспорте!  
Можно было выпросить у Тома, чтобы довез на личной машине, но в после его «каминг-аута» Константин морозился это делать.

— Твои терзания невыносимы, Саксатоф, на, — совершенно неожиданно приземлившийся перед носом белый бумажный сверток продолговатой формы ударил в нос запахом хотдога и заставил Константина вздрогнуть. Еду принесла девушка, сидевшая на лекциях неподалеку.  
— Спасибо, — в другое время парень попытался бы подкатить к симпатичной и щедрой особе, раз уж завязалась ниточка, но сейчас его больше интересовала снедь. — Так слышно было вой в моем брюхе? — жуя, осведомился он.  
— Нет, ты громко думал о еде, — девушка улыбнулась и покачала головой, тряхнув выбеленной челкой. Студентка вся напоминала выцветшую лисичку с лукавой мордочкой и ехидными темными глазами. Когда Константин встречался с ней взглядом, то думал о том, что это девочка-песец. Именно так, со всеми русскоязычными созвучиями. — Точнее, о «хафчике», но по ощущениям было ясно, как это переводится.  
— Мхм-м, — парень нахмурился, почесав пальцами рыжую щетину на подбородке. — Ты из этих?..  
— Из телепатов, — пояснила девушка. — В основном по чувствам. Приходится блокировать поток, чтобы не спятить… особенно, когда у соседок месячные, — Константин неловко крякнул и попытался спрятаться за обертку, но телепатша только улыбнулась: — А ты какой-то слишком громкий, прорываешься сквозь блоки.  
— Мне уже говорили, — признался парень. Сперва в родном поселке родной страны его укоряли за излишнюю громкость физическую, потом перед поступлением в серьезные учебные заведения в другой стране его начали укорять в излишней громкости психической. Как будто он мог это контролировать! Люди такому трюку не один год специально учатся!  
— Помимо голода тебя весь день мучает нервозность перед походом куда-то в небезопасное место, — блеклая лисичка сморщила переносицу и помассировала виски. — Извини, что лезу не в свое дело, но это действительно тяжело игнорировать. Ты не сердишься?  
— Не сержусь, — Константин очень спокойно смял пустую обертку, сунул в рюкзак и наврал с чистой совестью: — Прыжок с тарзанкой уже заказан, очкую как никогда, хах!.. Я пересяду в самый дальний угол, чтобы не сбивать тебя, окей? И да, сколько я должен за хотдог?  
— Спасибо, Саксатоф! — девушка просияла. — За хотдог ты должен точно такой же хотдог!  
— «Саксатов», с твердой «вэ», — Константин сгреб немногочисленные вещи, чтобы переселиться за другой стол. — И можешь звать меня «Боунс», так меня здесь зовут друзья.

Во время последней пары студент думал о том, что телепат раскусил его вранье насчет тарзанки. Другое дело, что девушка-лисичка не полезет с выяснениями, что да почему. Это только в кино чтецы мыслей цепляются к любой мелочи ради установления истины и спасения невинных, а в жизни бедолагам с экстрасенсорными способностями чаще всего хочется простого спокойствия. Беловласая девочка-песец и не подумала бы с ним заговорить, если бы он не насиловал ее мозг своими терзаниями, что с близкого расстояния было сравнимо с долбежкой перфоратором. На парте телепатши лежал футляр от линз для глаз — из-за плохого зрения девица просто не могла пересесть в другое место, вот и вынуждена была терпеть.  
А Боунс — в состоянии пересаживаться сколько угодно, у него со зрением все в порядке…

***

Легкой трусцой Константин подбежал к многоэтажке, обросшей прилипшими к бокам черными лестницами и балконами, когда уже сгущалась темнота. Парень был доволен собой — молодость даже уставшие мышцы заставляла играть, а не напряженно ныть. К тому же, за несколько дней пробежек и вынужденной диеты подтянулся живот, хоть сейчас иди на пляж красоваться в плавках.  
Проигнорировавший лифт парень усмехнулся от последней мысли, шагая вверх по лестнице. Кто его там, на пляже, увидит в темноте, раки-отшельники, планктон? Очень надо.

Щелкнув в замке ключом и шагнув в темную квартиру, Саксатов замер, так и не перенеся через порог вторую ногу. В прихожей на невысоком стеллаже в полумраке сиял пурпурным светом гордый фаллос. Крайне скверный знак.  
Лампа в виде хера не так давно была каким-то юмористом подарена третьему жильцу квартиры, по совместительству являющимся вторым жильцом тела инкуба. Лишь дьяволу известно, как именно он умудрился соорудить существо, изменяющее материальную оболочку в угоду правящей личности, но факт был фактом: когда «уходил» Том, «приходила» Томаи — суккуб, сильная и решительная женщина. Опасная.  
Несмотря на предупреждения Томаса, Константин от нее откровенно тащился, пытался завязать разговор, флиртовал, и разве что лапы не распускал. Было один раз, но тогда он успел только взять Томаи за руку, как навыки полицейского в женщине ему дали знать, что следует держаться на расстоянии — запястье выкрутило так, что боль терзала больше суток. «Вернувшийся за руль» недовольный Том, который все знал и видел, но не мог препятствовать, объяснил — Томаи не умеет сдерживать себя и свою жестокость, и ей уже доводилось «съедать» людей. Никто не хочет, чтобы подобная неприятность повторялась, особенно на их месте проживания, а Боунс должен вести себя скромнее, не провоцируя суккуба. Константин принял к сведенью и продолжил восхищаться женщиной на почтительном расстоянии.  
Но это, когда инкубо-суккуб в сытом и благом расположении духа.

Сейчас же парень словно провалился в звенящую невидимую паутину, реагировавшую на каждый вздох. Похоже, за целый день Томас так и не покидал квартиру, и никого к себе не приглашал, все еще сидя голодом. А к ночи на его место пришла не менее голодная Томаи, и ее присутствие выдавала установленная на стеллаже лампа в виде возбужденного хера. Том всегда старался убрать бесстыдный агрегат подальше от посторонних глаз. Двое мусолили лампу на потеху третьему жильцу, но в такие минуты, как эта, Костян радовался существованию сияющего предупредительного хера.

Так и не решившись зайти в квартиру, человек шагнул назад и запер дверь. Вздохнув, он решил поискать ночлега у приятелей или вовсе перекантоваться где-нибудь в безлюдном месте. Не в первый раз такое, не в первый. Но раньше у него хотя бы оставались копейки на важнецкое пиво и закусь, а тут голяк.

Еще до коммендантского часа Боунс успел напроситься к друганам с учебы, и его тайком провели в общежитие. На одном из этажей парень в коридоре заметил у распахнутого окна кучку девушек, среди которых затесалась и блеклая лисичка. Вся компания вдумчиво курила, руками и тетрадками выгоняя дым на улицу.  
«Зря они торчат перед окошком, как в витрине — их может увидеть кто-нибудь ненасытный до молодой крови».

Уже ночью, ворочаясь на лежбище из стульев и одеяла, Саксатов вместо сна погрузился в глубокие размышления о том, что значит быть телепатом. Ловить образы и чужие мысли, иногда на незнакомых языках, какие-то обрывки чувств, желаний… Как свою чувствовать боль соседей, родных, просто близко расположенных людей.

Если бы Константин оказался в шкуре телепата, наверняка в первую очередь он понял бы свою мать. Ее застарелую, но твердую и непростительную обиду на гулящего мужа, которого она разоблачила и выгнала, когда сыну был всего год. Алина Саксатова, неумолимый человек, вернула себе девичью фамилию и приписала ее сыну, да еще и отчество ему сменила на нейтральное, образованное от его же имени. Заморочалась знатно, в общем.  
Когда Костик вступил в активную половую жизнь, мать его сразу предупредила, что не простит, если он сдуру настряпает ей внуков. Поэтому Константин был осторожен.

Во вторую очередь Константин-телепат постарался бы понять своего лучшего друга Карла. Синеглазый смуглый парнишка с детства вел себя в противоположной Косте манере — негромкий, аккуратный и держащийся за плечами первопроходцев подобно серому кардиналу. Примерно в те же времена, когда Саксатов узнавал все прелести деления постелей с девчонками, Карл каким-то неведомым образом напоролся на суккуба и был очень сильно «укушен». Выписавшись после этого случая из больницы, друг с панически бегающими глазами предложил как можно скорее обзавестись магической защитой. Он напугал Костяна, и вдвоем они намудрили в ритуале…  
«Надо будет позвонить ему по видеосвязи, поглазеть на рожу, а то соскучился…»

В случае с соседом-инкубом Константин трижды подумал, захотел бы он применять телепатию, или все-таки нет. Нечисть редко пускает мыслевидящих в свои головы, и еще реже выпускает их оттуда. Что студент мог бы обнаружить в мозгах демона-инкуба, помимо его «сестрички» Томаи и волнообразного — прилив, отлив — голода?  
Вероятно, было бы много информации по работе, жаргон полисменов, и страшные сцены, врезавшиеся в память на особенно грязных делах. Или смешные, случается ведь такое.  
И, скорее всего, целый склад памяти на сексуальную тему, похожий на архив полицейского участка — стеллажи, шкафы, подписанные ящички, папки с «делами». Вряд ли порностудия похвалится такими жаркими идеями, которые может прятать по темным углам сознания инкуб со стажем.  
«Это интересно, надо будет спросить у Тома, когда он попадется на глаза сытым…»

Его голод — это наверняка что-то ужасное, неприятное. Сложно представить сосущее чувство внутри, которое способно заставить тебя не просто подчинить первого попавшегося человека своей воле, но и убить его. Иногда Константину тоже хотелось убивать, но это было обычной злостью, никакой сверхъестественности и почти полный контроль — плюс-минус мордобои. Ему доводилось кусаться и чувствовать кровь противника во рту — и это все еще не то, что ощущал бы инкуб.

Но Константин не забывал и того, как совсем недавно Томас отвечал на любопытство студента о бытие нечистью, и рассказал о интересном явлении под названием «подкормка». Ласковые поглаживания, объятия и поцелуи, не заменяющие полноценное «питание», но притупляющие чувство голода. Как печенье с конфетами вместо трех блюд.  
Во взглядах, которые при этом мужчина кидал на парня, Константин уловил тень намека и внутренне возмутился. Он не готов был обнимать и, прости господи, целовать мужика, пусть даже они помирились и снова друганы.  
Страх перед демоническим голодом не толкал его это делать.  
Но как насчет сострадания?..  
«На кой шут я думаю о инкубах в середине ночи?..»

Все следующее утро Константин чувствовал себя мятым и уставшим. Списав состояние на недостаток пищи и плохой сон, парень вместе с друзьями потащился на учебу, по дороге перехватив у приятелей половину быстрой китайской лапши. Пива у парней не оказалось, запить пришлось выдохшейся газировкой уже перед самым входом в учебное заведение, и студент зафыркал, подавившись, когда увидел часы на стене — дружно втроем парни проспали первую пару.

Весь оставшийся учебный день тянулся, как в мутной полудреме. То и дело поглядывая на часы, Константин нетерпеливо ерзал задницей по стулу, забыв про все, даже про необходимость вести конспект. Вчерашняя девочка-лисичка подходила с каким-то вопросом, но Саксатов ее не услышал и не понял, потому что тянул шею, стараясь выглянуть в окно.  
Только учебный день закончился, как рыжий студент одним из первых очутился на крыльце и рысцой поспешил по тротуару. Он очень торопился.

***

Лучи стремящегося к закату солнца оранжево окрасили полосками кухню, пробившись сквозь полуопущенные пластиковые жалюзи. Через каких-то полчаса гревшее светило скроется за возвышающимся рядом домом, и наступит темнота. А пока что минералка в стакане подсвечена, как огненный лимонад, и Томас пьет медленно, мелкими глотками, представляя, как бы хотел таким же образом утолить жажду иного уровня, напиться горячего чужого возбуждения. Тот голод не забивался никакой материальной пищей, к сожалению.

После хлопка входной двери и узнаваемого топота в прихожей, через кухню стремительно пронесся Саксатов. Проигнорировав соседа и мало не вписавшись в него плечом, студент бросил рюкзак в проем своей комнаты и скрылся в ванной, зашумев там водой.  
Нахмурившийся Том уже понимал — что-то не так. Парень вел себя непривычно, и дело крылось не в страхе перед голодным сожителем.  
Когда Саксатов торопящимся роботом промаршировал обратно, с сырой моськой и всклокоченными рыжими прядями, инкуб явственно учуял шлейф взбудораженного возбуждения.  
— Блин, рубаха неглажена…  
— Куда собираешься? — мужчина против воли притянулся по вкусному запаху и оперся плечом о дверной проем.  
— Да так, позвали, — кратко ответил Константин, который не обратил внимания на то, что за ним наблюдают, и со скоростью солдата переодевался перед шкафом, роняя и бросая вещи прямо на пол, хотя обычно вешал на спинку стула. — Свиданка. Где этот сраный, как его там, галстук…  
Легкий стул вообще был нечаянно опрокинут, да так и не поднят.  
— Туфли чистить? А пофиг, так дойду…

Вздыбленные кривым костром волосы и криво, через пуговицу застегнутая любимая красная рубашка в белый горох, подтвердили для Томаса неприятную догадку — его сосед попал под чье-то голодное влияние.  
«Заарканить» — то есть подцепить жертву своей волей, такой термин использовался среди служащих в охране общественного порядка. «Сущность накидывает на жертву так называемую волевую петлю, после чего аккратно затягивает ее, чем привлекает человека к себе».  
Если оставить все, как есть, то рано или поздно Константин придет туда, куда тянет его волшебный аркан, и, скорее всего, будет кем-то «съеден».

Запнувшись о собственный рюкзак и не заметив, рыжеволосый парень уверенно двинулся в сторону двери, на ходу завязывая откопанный в шкафных недрах галстук, когда на запястьи сжались чужие холодные пальцы. Томас решительно вмешался в происходящее, не только потому что он, коп, должен этим заниматься, но и по личным причинам. Терпеть чужую охоту на своей территории — нонсэнс.  
Паренька тянуло из дому действительно агрессивное влияние неизвестной голодной особи — это струнным дрожанием отражалось через него и гасло в ладони инкуба. Сбросить аркан с человека Том не мог, но он знал, что именно способно помочь Костяну, а потому усилил волю, подчиняя парня себе.

Студент сбавил скорость ходьбы и манипуляций с тканевой лентой, да застопорился, замер с петлями галстука в запутавшихся пальцах. Действительно слабо соображая от чужих воздействий, Константин, тем не менее, чувствовал себя так, словно его за руки тянут в противоположные стороны две великие силы, и каждой он ужасно, дико нужен, желанен до чертей собачьих и звезд из глаз. Разница в одном — та сила, которая ближе, и держала его сейчас физически, отчего мурашки жаром разбегались по телу. Студент шагнул к ней и за ней, медленно, будто сквозь наполненную резиной комнату.

Томас не торопил, понимая, что подконтрольному тяжело, ведь тот все еще в затянутой петле другого хищника, хотя и обратил с трудом собранные остатки внимания на мужчину.  
На самом деле инкубу не менее тяжело: он голоден, а перед ним возбужденный и пылающий энергией молодой человек, деморализованный — тяжело дышавший в попытке свободной рукой ослабить воротник, да так, что пугавица отлетела и укатилась под стол, бесстыдно блестевший потемневшими глазами, — бери и делай с ним, что хочешь, как с теплым пластилином.  
Все в алом свете вечернего солнца, как в лучах бордельных красных фонарей. Просто картина маслом.  
— Сядь за стол, — негромко приказал полисмен, разжимая пальцы и отпуская чужое запястье.  
— Мне идти надо, — сразу воспротивился Константин, хотя и продолжал стоять на месте еще несколько секунд. После он отодвинул стул и сел.

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, Томас вынул из стенного шкафчика с верхней полки бутылку виски и первую попавшуюся посудину, которой по счастливой случайности оказался характерный четырехгранный стакан. Плеснул вискаря в емкость на два пальца.  
— Пей.  
— Не-не. Мне нужно идти, — студент попытался подняться, но под волей Тома сел обратно. — Я опаздываю…  
— Пойдешь сразу, как только выпьешь, Боунс.  
«Не пить!» — буквально возопил чужой «аркан». Но парень подчинился другому влиянию. Стакан ощутился в руке, как родной, алкоголь легко соскользнул по глотке и пищеводу, спиртовыми парами активируя неправильную Костяновскую защиту.

Не прошло минуты, как оба «аркана» лопнули и растворились, будто их и не было, оставив человека сидеть с пустой стеклянной емкостью в побелевших пальцах и с выражением нарастающего ужаса на лице. Вместе с осмысленностью в глазах, к студенту пришло осознание произошедшего за последние минуты, а именно — впервые Том использовал на нем инкубовскую магию.  
— Это что ты собирался сделать? — кашлянув, сипло осведомился парень, нерешительно вглядываясь в разноцветные, с потусторонними и чернущими до безумия белками, глаза.  
Томас восхитительно контролировал себя.  
— Уже сделал. Можешь не благодарить.  
В последний раз мигнув краснотой, солнце сгинуло, погрузив квартиру в полумрак.

Еще долго Константин сидел неподвижно, вспоминая и обдумывая произошедшее. Неизвестный подлец, скорее всего, словил парня где-то около общежития — логично было бы охотиться и расставлять «петли» рядом с муравейником молодежи. А инкуб спас, по-настоящему: не отпустил восвояси, не «укусил» сам, да помог восстановить защиту. Это дорогого стоило, и Саксатов не собирался игнорировать столь яркий жест.  
«Может, попробовать эту «подкормку», а?» — всерьез задумался парень. — «Ничего страшного в том, чтобы обнять соседа по квартире, нет. Карла же обнимал, игноря его сопротивление! Тут даже проще будет».

Не говоря уж о том, насколько полезнее.


End file.
